Horsing Around
by Dragonrider2203
Summary: What would happen if Merlin changed into a horse and got stuck? Especially written for horse-lovers. Inspired by watching the Olympia Horse Show on tv.
1. Prologue

**Disclamier****: I don't own any of the characters but I live in hope.**

**A/n: If anytime in the story you are confused by any horsey terms, or just what is generally going on, feel free to message me.**

**A/n 2: Sorry for my really bad old English.**

_Extract from Merlin's Book of Magic_

Iffen a warlock wish to changeth into an animal, he must createth an image of thee animal in his mind. Thee image must be richeth in detail and total concentration iseth required. When thy image is complete, thee warlock must sayeth these words:

Abeo humanus in bestia

Bewarneth that once insideth thee animal, thee mind of thee animal becomes part of thyself, affecting thy thinking. For thee changeth back to thy natural shape, thee warlock must sayeth these words:

Abeo bestia in humanus

**Please read and review.**


	2. Day One, Part One: A Big Mistake

**Disclamier****: I don't own any of the characters but I live in hope.**

**A/n: If anytime in the story you are confused by any horsey terms, or just what is generally going on, feel free to message me.**

Merlin had found the perfect place to practise his magic. It was a small clearing about five miles from Camelot but so densely buried in a thicket of brambles that no one would think to go there. Merlin himself had had to levitate to get into the clearing. Now, surrounded by five and a half foot high bushes with trees dotted in between, he could finally do one piece of magic that he had been really looking forward to: animal transformation. He had told everyone he was going to visit an old family friend and only Gaius knew the truth, so no one was expecting him back for a few days.

After memorising the page from his book, he put it in his bag, which he hid in a corner of the clearing. Concentrating on an image of a fox, an animal which he knew well from protecting the chickens in his village, he spoke the words of the old language. A strange tingling raced up and down his body, and his surroundings shot up around him. A wall of smells and sounds hit him as he completed the change. Merlin felt full of energy and could hear and smell, and even see, all the little creatures all around him. He wanted to pounce, to bite, to feel blood around his jaws. A sudden wave of nausea, caused by Merlin's own squeamishness, broke through the controlling animal instincts. Disgusted with himself, the warlock focused on the image of himself and spoke the counter-charm.

Next he decided to try something a bit different. He pictured yet another pest from his village life, the buzzard. As soon as the change was complete, he soared up to the sky. Flying higher and higher he could see almost all of Albion spread out below him. He could even spot Prince Arthur training in the castle grounds and Gwen hanging out some washing. But as the initial amazement of flying died down, the bird's hunting instincts kicked in. Again Merlin felt the bloodlust and was sickened by it. Only just maintaining control, he spiralled down to land in the clearing. Changing back, he sat and had some food, thinking through the problem.

"It's the predatory instincts that are causing trouble. Maybe if I try a grazer?" he asked the sparrow that was pecking at the remains of his sandwich. Thinking through all the various animals, he hit on a perfect idea.

A few minutes later, a jet black stallion stood in the centre of the clearing, staring around with brilliant blue eyes. Ears flickered as he listened to the sounds of the forest and nostrils flared as he took in the smells. Merlin was enjoying himself; this shape gave him the sheer sense of power and strength that usually only came when he performed magic. Rearing up, he took off, galloping round the clearing but never getting dizzy. Eventually exhausted, he slowed to a stop and focused on changing back. But something was wrong; every time he tried to picture himself something caught the horse's attention (it is a prey animal and anything could be a predator). After a few minutes, Merlin couldn't even remember the words he had to say. However, as he went to somehow retrieve the book, a branch broke off a tree nearby causing a cloud of birds to rush past Merlin's head. This caused the horse to panic, and before Merlin could stop himself, he bolted. Clearing the ring of brambles easily, he galloped off, the warlock struggling to control the horse part of his mind the entire time.

**Please read and review.**


	3. Day One, Part Two: Caught

**Disclamier****: I don't own any of the characters but I live in hope.**

**A/n: If anytime in the story you are confused by any horsey terms, or just what is generally going on, feel free to message me.**

**A/n 2: You need to remember that Merlin is a horse in this chapter, otherwise it'll sound really weird.**

By the time Merlin slowed he was not far from Camelot. Stopping at a river to drink, the horse's instincts prompted him to roll on the bank. The warlock couldn't believe how enjoyable it was; he could see now why horses did it so much. Reaching down to crop at the grass, he didn't sense the danger until too late. Smelling something strange, he threw up his head as something snaked over the top of it. Pulling away, he shied from the danger; but that caused the rope to tighten around his next. Two more ropes threw from other directions, joining the first. Merlin had been captured a patrol of the royal guard.

"What are you doing here, big fella?" One of the guards said in gentle voice, reaching up to stroke Merlin's nose. He snapped back, only just missing the guy's fingers.

"We'd better take him back to the castle. He looks like a quality horse." Merlin preened a bit at this, before fighting the ropes as the guard started to lead him towards Camelot.

Merlin was still fighting when the clattered into the castle courtyard. Everyone stopped and stared as three of the guards held the ropes taut, bringing the warlock to a standstill. He continued fighting until a familiar voice rang out.

"What is going on here?" Arthur shouted, striding across the cobbles. Merlin stood stock-still as he watched his master approach. Although it was very unlikely he would, Merlin still hoped the prince wouldn't recognise him.

"We found him by the river, my lord. He has no brand and is unshod, so it is possible nobody owns him."

As the guard spoke, Arthur was running his hands along Merlin's back and down his legs. The warlock wasn't sure whether he enjoyed it or found it irritating. He took the opportunity to kick out at Arthur, wishing he could get away with it when he was human. The prince's quick reflexes allowed him to dodge out the way, but Merlin still felt satisfied.

"He's certainly feisty" Arthur said laughing. "Not very heavily muscled, but I bet he's faster than he looks. More of a hunter than a charger." Merlin was a bit offended but at least Arthur saw more potential in him as a horse than as a servant.

"I'll use him for the attack my father has ordered tomorrow. Make sure he is secure tonight; I don't want him to escape." With that Arthur marched off.

It took the guards an hour to manoeuvre Merlin into a stable. The only thing the warlock wanted was to get back to his book and change back into a human, not be stuck as a horse and roped into carrying Arthur into battle; he did enough of the prince's work as it was! Eventually the sheer number of guards got the better of Merlin, and he found himself tied by two ropes inside a stable with both doors closed. In the dark Merlin gave up and went to sleep, leaving the horse mind in control of the body.

**Please read and review.**


	4. Day Two, Part One: Arthur's Lesson

**Disclamier****: I don't own any of the characters but I live in hope.**

**A/n: If anytime in the story you are confused by any horsey terms, or just what is generally going on, feel free to message me.**

**A/n 2: You need to remember that Merlin is a horse in this chapter, otherwise it'll sound really weird.**

**A/n 3: Merry Christmas everyone! Didn't get round to posting another chapter yesterday (it was my sister's b-day) so two chapters going up today.**

Merlin woke that morning to the noise of men shouting and horse's neighing. An empty bucket on the ground suggested he had already been fed. A couple of clicks indicated that someone was about to enter the stall. Blinking in the sudden light, Merlin missed the boy slipping to his side. The shock of leather straps being thrown around his head caused his mouth to open, and the boy took the opportunity to slide a bit into his mouth. The cold, hard metal tasted strange and the warlock was too busy trying to get it out to notice the boy undoing the ropes which had restrained him all night. He began to struggle as the boy lead him outside, but a couple of hefty stable hands came to help him. One held onto his reins as the other slung a blanket, then a saddle onto his back, tightly fastening the girth under his belly before dodging out of the range of the kick Merlin aimed at him. Then the man who had tacked him up disappeared, leaving the other man holding Merlin's head. About half a dozen other horses were in a similar situation and more were being brought out all the time. The warlock stood quiet (sort of) as he watched familiar people walk past. He tried calling out when Gwen went past, but only came out with a loud whinny that earned him a reprimand from his handler.

Ten minutes later Arthur and a dozen other knights swaggered out of the castle, slightly worse for wear but laughing. Passing shields to the handlers, they all swung up into their saddles. Merlin side-stepped as Arthur mounted, displeased at the weight on his back. At that moment he hatched a plan; in this form he could get away with teaching Arthur a bit of respect. The prince treated his mounts worse than his servants, but Merlin knew how he could change that. While thinking it through, he obediently responded to Arthur's commands, much to the prince's surprise.

As they exited Camelot, they were joined by a score of guards, all on horseback. Arthur and his knights moved to the front to act as vanguard, joking and exchanging banter. Merlin was getting a bit annoyed; his back was starting to ache and he hadn't been able to implement his plan. But the opportunity soon arose. Two of the knights started an impromptu race along the road they were following, and soon the whole lot of them were galloping, whooping and yelling. Merlin was surprised at the spurt of speed he put on and he and Arthur were soon well in the lead, but the warlock quickly began to tire and dropped back. Arthur, uncaring as usual, began to whip Merlin with the spare length of rein. The blows only stung slightly, like a flea bite, and if the horse mind had been in control he would have raced on again, but Merlin overrode this instinct and skidded to a halt. He just stood there as Arthur whipped and kicked him, the warlock's control over his current body growing as he controlled the irritation. The prince got angrier and angrier, even dismounting to try and drag Merlin along, cursing all the time. His knights were long gone and even the guards had trotted past, hiding sniggers behind their hands, not wanting the prince to take his temper out on them.

Eventually Arthur gave up, slumping down on the ground exhausted. Merlin trotted over to check on him. Arthur opened his eyes to see a great black muzzle obscuring his vision.

"Okay, you win." He said, using Merlin's neck to pull himself up. "You know? You remind me a lot of my manservant. He doesn't let me push him around either." Merlin whickered back and allowed Arthur to mount him.

"We'll do it your way, okay?" Arthur said, squeezing with his legs to ask the black stallion to move off. They cantered to catch up with the rest of his army, with only a couple of interruptions when Arthur (being Arthur) couldn't help overstepping the bounds.

**Please read and review.**


	5. Day Two, Part Two: Confessions at Night

**Disclamier****: I don't own any of the characters but I live in hope.**

**A/n: If anytime in the story you are confused by any horsey terms, or just what is generally going on, feel free to message me.**

**A/n 2: You need to remember that Merlin is a horse in this chapter, otherwise it'll sound really weird.**

All the joking in the group had died down as the day wore on. Merlin walked along comfortably, rather pleased with himself. He was actually beginning to enjoy the trip, despite being stuck as a horse. At least Arthur was as good a horseman as he was a swordsman; Merlin could see some of the other horses getting quite irritable as their riders bounced and jostled in the saddle. Arthur urged the warlock on, to catch up with two of oldest knights to discuss tactics.

Uther had ordered them to rid the kingdom of a group of bandits which had been increasing its raids recently. Reports from travellers had placed their camp five miles from the village of Willand, in the south-west of Albion. Arthur and his knights planned to wait overnight on the opposite side of the camp from the village, far enough away not to alert the bandits. In the hour before dawn, they would make their way to the camp and charge from the east as the sun came up.

They reached their chosen campsite an hour before dark and Merlin was left tied in the horse-lines as the guards set up camp and the knights went hunting. After a couple of hours of eating, drinking, laughing and singing (someone had brought several bottles of wine), the camp fell silent as the men drifted off to bed. It was well into the night when Merlin was woken by movement in the darkness. Sniffing the air, he relaxed as he recognised the now familiar scent of Arthur. The prince stumbled down the line and stopped before Merlin, squinting to make out the black horse in the darkness.

"You're lucky you're a horse. I bet life's so much simpler for you" Arthur said. _I wish_ thought Merlin, but he listened as Arthur continued.

"I've been in so many fights now, and yet I still get nervous. I wish Merlin was here. Between you and me..." Arthur leaned closer at this point. "He always makes me feel...safer, for some reason." Arthur stroked Merlin's nose, tears glinting in his eyes. Merlin stepped forward and put his head over the prince's shoulder, pulling him into the equine equivalent of a hug. They stood like that for several minutes, Arthur with his arms around Merlin's neck, until the prince had regained his composure. Wiping his eyes, Arthur gave Merlin a couple of pats, and then retired to his tent.

**Please read and review.**


	6. Day Three, Part One: Charge!

**Disclamier****: I don't own any of the characters but I live in hope.**

**A/n: If anytime in the story you are confused by any horsey terms, or just what is generally going on, feel free to message me.**

**A/n 2: You need to remember that Merlin is a horse in this chapter, otherwise it'll sound really weird.**

It was a lot noisier but still dark when Merlin woke again. Guards were walking up and down the line, placing buckets of food and water before each horse. Merlin quickly ate his up, surprised at how good grain could taste. Looking around, he spotted Arthur walking towards him with a saddle and bridle. As no servants had come with them, every man had to tack up his own mount. The prince was surprisingly gentle as he put on the bridle and saddle, and Merlin didn't make any trouble. Swinging onto the warlock's back, Arthur signalled his men to follow him.

Half an hour later they had reached the crest of a small hill above the bandit camp, just as the sun's rays shone out from behind them. The few bandits that were awake shielded their eyes, only able to see the attacker's silhouettes. One, slightly more awake, man gave a cry of alarm as Arthur ordered the charge. Merlin felt an adrenaline rush as the pounding of hooves mirrored the beating of his heart. He surged to the fore as they reached the valley floor, taking Arthur to his rightful place at the front of the charge. They crashed into the first of the bandits, Arthur's sword removing his head from his shoulders. The prince and the horse waded through the men that now emerged from tents. Arthur's sword swung here and there, while Merlin's teeth and hooves took care of their fair share of attackers.

At one point, the pair was surrounded by four bandits, all rather intent on killing Arthur. The prince's sword gutted one as Merlin kicked out at the one behind him. Then the warlock reared, striking out at the man in front as Arthur, keeping perfect balance, brought his sword down on the last one. Merlin got a quick pat before they entered the fray again. A couple of minutes later the warlock had to jump sideways to avoid a flight of arrows that would have impaled Arthur unless Merlin hadn't heard them. But, nearing the end of the fight, something even worse happened.

Arthur and Merlin had been nearing the leader of the bandits and his bodyguards when a spear-haft smacked into Arthur's chest, knocking him from the saddle and winding him. Merlin stopped as soon as the prince's weight left the saddle, and spinning round he charged at the bandit, who was now standing over Arthur, ready for the kill. The man went flying and Merlin stood over Arthur, lashing out at any who came near him. When the prince had finally recovered his breath he gave the horse a quick hug, before mounting and leading a final charge to dispatch the bandit leader.

**Please read and review.**


	7. Day Three, Part Two: Escaping

**Disclamier****: I don't own any of the characters but I live in hope.**

**A/n: If anytime in the story you are confused by any horsey terms, or just what is generally going on, feel free to message me.**

**A/n 2: You need to remember that Merlin is a horse in this chapter, otherwise it'll sound really weird.**

**A/n 3: I know the chapters are short but it was intended as a very short comedy which seemed to lengthen and become more serious as I wrote it.**

It was not yet mid-morning when the battle was finally over. All the remaining bandits had surrendered after their leader was killed and now stood, tied up, in a corner. A dozen new horses had been added to the line and all the bandit's food and drink had been seized. The loot had included several casks of wine, and the entire attack group had decided to wait until the next day to return to Camelot, preferring to spend the rest of the day celebrating. Merlin was left tied with the other horses, disappointed not to be joining in with the celebration but also busy trying to figure out how to escape. He stared at the knot tying him to the bar, trying to figure out how to undo it. Merlin had never been very good at knots but there was no way he could escape from the stables at Camelot. He had to get away that night.

Late in the afternoon Arthur came to visit Merlin. He was reeling slightly as he walked; it was obvious he had been celebrating hard. He approached the equine warlock, holding out a bit of apple. Merlin took it gently and nickered at the prince. Arthur leaned up against the wooden bar, absentmindedly rubbing the horse's forehead.

"You did well today boy. I've never had a more loyal mount. You saved my life (_not for the first time_ thought Merlin) and I'll see you get the finest treatment back at Camelot." Merlin snorted at this, pushing Arthur with his head. "You don't believe me?" the prince chuckled. "You'll certainly get a better welcome than me! Even if Merlin gets back before I expect my chambers will be a mess and there will be no bath or food waiting for me. I swear he's the most useless servant ever!" Arthur laughed loudly, startling the other horses and causing Merlin to back away, offended. "You'll see when you meet him. Although he is loyal, the most loyal servant I have ever had. Don't ever tell him, but he's more like a friend than a servant." With that, Arthur said goodnight and returned to the party.

Merlin waited until it grew dark and all was quiet before pulling on a bit of rope to undo the slipknot. Staying quiet, he trotted out of the camp, circling wide of the lone sentry. Once out of earshot, he broke into a gallop, allowing the horse's innate sense of direction to lead him back to the clearing where it all started. Jumping the bushes, enjoying a final sense of power, he trotted over to where he hid the bag. Pulling it out with his teeth, he tipped it upside down, spilling the contents out on the grass. It was obvious that some little critters had got to his main food supply, but luckily the emergency rations were still intact. Merlin lipped the book open, gently turning pages with his sensitive muzzle. Having had plenty of practice over the last few days, he took control of the horse's instincts. Focusing all his will on the image of him as a human, he mentally said the ancient words. His body tingled all over and Merlin closed his eyes. When he opened them he was human again! Jumping about in joy, he ran his hands over his body, checking that everything was back to normal. Breathing heavily, he sat down on the grass and ate some food, before wrapping himself up in a blanket and falling asleep.

**Please read and review.**** One chapter to go.**


	8. Day Four: Homecoming

**Disclamier****: I don't own any of the characters but I live in hope.**

**A/n: If anytime in the story you are confused by any horsey terms, or just what is generally going on, feel free to message me.**

**A/n 2: Merlin's now human again so it shouldn't sound too weird.**

**A/n 3: ****This chapter isn't brilliant but I just wanted to get in the last bit of speech.**

Merlin woke to birdsong; dawn's light brushing his face. Standing and stretching, the past few days seemed like a dream. Looking down, he spotted the deep hoofmarks in turf all around him. Rubbing his eyes, recent events came pouring back. Grinning at the surprise he had in store for Arthur, he threw his bag on his back and set off for Camelot, easily levitating over the bushes.

He reached the castle before noon, dumping his bag in his room before joining Gaius for a lunch of bread cheese. They spent a companionably hour chatting about Merlin's 'adventure', and having a laugh about the warlock's idiocy. Then Gaius had to get on with his rounds and Merlin sped off to arrange Arthur's surprise. He bumped into Gwen later on as he carried laundry down to the washerwomen, and they had a nice chat before they had to get back to work. By the time the sun set, everything was prepared.

Arthur and his knights clattered in a couple of hours later, the prince on the best of the bandit horses. He strode to the throne to make a concise report, and then stormed up to his room in a definite bad mood. But when he stepped through the door to his chambers, he froze in shock. It was clean! Not an item was out of place and there was no dirt to be seen. A delicious-looking spread of food covered the oak table, and steam rose from behind the screen, indicating a hot bath waiting for him. And standing the centre of the room, a massive grin on his face, was Merlin.

"Welcome back Sire. Did you have a good trip?" he said, the picture of a perfect servant.

"What on earth has happened to you? You never..." Arthur trailed off, staring round in complete amazement.

"Just thought I'd actually do my job for once. Bath?" Merlin asked, removing the prince's jacket and gently guided the stunned prince behind the screen. This was a bit too much for Arthur's pride and he shook himself out of his shock.

"Get your hands off me. I don't need any help to have a bath" he stalked around the screen. A splash and a groan not long after showed that Arthur was relaxing in the tub. Merlin stood on the other side of the screen, watching the fire crackling. The prince needed very little encouragement to start talking about his trip. By the time he was eating his dinner, Merlin's ears had been nearly talked off, mostly about the stunning horse Arthur had ridden. The warlock had to hide the smiles that came to his face when Arthur's words jogged his memory.

Arthur finally shut up about his trip when his exhaustion caught up with him, so he started listing jobs for Merlin to do. On the way out with a pile of armour, Merlin called out.

"Missed you too!"

Then he dodged out of the way of the boot Arthur threw at him, and trotted down the corridor laughing.

The End

**Please read and review.**


End file.
